This grant application requests support for Northwestern University's membership in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Our participation has and will continue to emphasize participation in the Group protocols and protocol development, using the pilot study format on a local or regional basis. Northwestern University investigators have chaired protocols in the ECOG study sections of genitourinary cancer (testis, prostate bladder), breast cancer, hematology, sarcoma, head-neck cancer, and gastrointestinal cancer. Protocols have been developed for pilot study and when suitable, for submissio to ECOG. During the last grant period, a geographically centralized, multidisciplinary oncology inpatient service was established at Northwestern Memorial Hospital and a multidisciplinary outpatient service, the Kellogg Cancer Center, has been established at the Evanston Hospital. Evanston Hospital also has dedicated beds for medical and surgical oncology. Although these centers are self-supporting as hospital units, their function and the ECOG philosophy are mutually beneficial. The Section of Medical Oncology, Department of Medicine and the Cancer Center, has been extensively restrctured during the last grant period. Entirely new data management leadership has been recruited that has resulted in a restructured data management system. The backlog of deliquent reports has been cleared and new cases are being entered onto studies at a substantial level. An ECOG site visit was held in October, 1981. A network of ECOG Cancer Control affiliates has been developed. They are described in the application. This new leadership, new physician staff, new data management staff and data management procedures gives assurance that Northwestern University can make a substantially improved contribution both to the scientific program and to participation in studies by patient accessions. Participation in cooperative group activity and the scientific advances made will continue to stimulate better patient care and favorably impact upon the level of knowledge of staff and physicians in training within the medical center.